


my stellar boat

by vectacular



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Established Relationship, M/M, they live on a spaceship and Ai is their ship a.i.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: Yusaku's been working on something special, and now it's time to show it to Takeru.





	my stellar boat

**Author's Note:**

> Just something small. Also sci-fi, because I love it. 
> 
> I think it's a bit Killjoys in feel, but that may also be because it's the latest sci-fi show I'm watching. 
> 
> Title from Sonic Area's [my stellar boat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P8UEeUVELSE&list=OLAK5uy_m7_rgqKaJxsmAvAKnpBd9X7Hg7Y7WnAKo)!

With the finishing touches done, Yusaku’s happy as he looks out at the expanse before him, smiling. 

Turning around to go back into the hallway, he turns off what he made, then he goes outside the room and looks around at the dented and burnished metal of their ship. “Ai, where’s Takeru?” As ships go, it’s a few levels and quite tiny, and his partner sometimes likes exploring, but it’s enough for the two of them.

“Where do you _ think _ he is? He’s working out!” The ship says, sniffing. Some days Yusaku considers getting rid of the A.I.’s personality, but he’s sad to say that it’s grown on him. 

Sighing, Yusaku walks the two levels down to the training area, entering the training area through a ladder. Once he touches the floor, he stays quiet as he watches Takeru throw punches and kicks at a hanging punching bag. 

Leaning his cheek on the ladder, he’s glad that the metal cools him down as he watches his partner. Maybe he could help Takeru cool down, it looks like he’s building a sweat in that tank top and shorts… _ after _ he’s shown him what he’s done. 

“Takeru,” he calls, moving closer to the other boy, who’s stopped his sparring to smile at him. 

“Something up?” Takeru smiles and gets a towel nearby to wipe off his face, putting it around his shoulders as he steps into Yusaku’s space. “Something _ good_?” At this, Takeru waggles his eyebrows. 

Yusaku ignores the heat rushing to his face, “later,” he says, clearing his throat. “I have a gift for you.” 

“A gift?!” Takeru’s eyes light up as he moves in, bringing his arms around Yusaku’s waist. 

“Yeah.” Yusaku smiles and kisses his partner on the nose. “Come on.” He takes Takeru’s arm, breaking the warm hold around him so he can pull Takeru along. “It’s a thing I’ve been working on in the downtime.” 

Takeru hums as they walk through the hallways. “So _ that’s _ where you’ve been when Ai says he doesn’t know where you are.”

“Sorry. Wanted to keep it a secret until it was done,” he shrugs. Once they’re in front of the door of where his gift is, he holds onto Takeru’s hands. “Okay. Close your eyes.” 

Takeru pouts, but closes them. Yusaku opens the door with the hand-scanner, leading them inside. Once Takeru’s in the centre of the room, he squeezes Takeru’s hands, who gives him a squeeze back, before going near the door, opening a panel and setting everything up. 

Months of painstaking coding and finding references have lead to this. Yusaku holds his breath as the room changes, and that he seems to have fixed all the bugs. Which, he _ knows_. But still. “You can open your eyes now.” 

“I was―“ Takeru starts, and then opens his eyes. Takeru’s eyes go wide, and he gasps, covering his mouth as he spins around. 

With the help of virtual technology he found at a market one day, Yusaku’s been able to transform this room, which they’ve had no use for, into a field at night-time, with a house off in the distance, and a forest with a river nearby. Getting the constellations right had been one of the hardest things to find, let alone code. “We haven’t been near your system for a while, so I wanted to…“ he trails off, unsure how to explain it. 

“This is―this―” Takeru flounders, speechless as he crouches down to the grass, hovering his hand over it. 

“Do you like it?” He asks quietly, walking over to his partner, who’s now looking up at the ‘sky’ with wonder. “The VR I brought had some usual things, beaches, deserts, but I wanted something special, and you always talk about your home with such love, so it was an easy choice.” 

“_I love it_,” Takeru looks up at him with awe, and Yusaku smiles, relieved. Takeru then pulls him down into a tight hug, the other boy sniffs and hides his face near his neck. “You’re brilliant!”

“I’ve coded the area around for a few acres too, and there’s a motion sensor so if we move, the surroundings will move with us,” he explains, melting on top of Takeru.

“What did I do to get such an amazing boyfriend?!” Takeru cries out, and then rolls them over on the ‘grass’ a few times until he’s underneath Takeru, who promptly showers his face with kisses. 

“You existed,” he says once Takeru stops kissing him. Takeru groans and kisses him some more, cupping his face. 

“_Listen_,” Takeru whispers against his lips, “we should explore.” 

“Sounds good,” he whispers back.

Takeru puts his hands on his shoulders, squeezing them. “Being with you here feels like a dream,” Takeru sighs. “You’re the most amazing guy ever who _ recreated my home in our ship _ and I want to appreciate you like you deserve, but―“ he groans. 

“It’s not like we have anywhere to be. We have time for both,” he suggests, and Yusaku considers putting in some wind in the future, instead of thinking of how much Takeru’s praises always make him feel hot. 

“You’re right!” Takeru shouts, and Yusaku winces as his partner jumps up. Takeru leans down to pull him up, clasping his hand tightly as they walk around. “Did you know there’s a river here?” 

“Yes. I coded it,” he says, and Takeru swings their hands, sighing. 

“Act like you didn’t _ make _ all of this, and like you just came to my home for the first time ever!” 

Yusaku nods, staring at their surroundings. “I see. Then no, I didn’t know there was a river here,” he says awkwardly. 

Takeru laughs brightly, directing them towards the forest. “You need acting lessons,” Takeru’s voice is fond, and Yusaku rolls his eyes and finds it hard to take the smile off his face so he could scowl at what he said. 

“He does need lessons,” Ai pipes up, and _ that _ causes Yusaku to scowl. 

“Shut up!”

_ “Good thing you’re not a thief, because you don’t have the acting skills for it,” Ai continues. _

_ Takeru giggles, looking up at the ‘sky’ in between the trees. “My memories don’t exactly have some snippy A.I. in them.” _

_ “Yes, Ai. Shut up. You’re ruining the atmosphere,” he says. _

_ “How dare you! The atmosphere is _ better _ because I’m here!” _

The scene is jerked away from him sharply, and Yusaku winces at the pain in his right temple as he’s brought back to reality. 

“GET MOVING!” The warden shouts, and Yusaku gives a brief glance to the cord that was connected to his temple, bringing up happier memories to keep them complacent. Yusaku’s seen people try to escape the planet they’re currently slaves for, and it didn’t end well. 

He’d rather escape in a way that _ didn’t _ have him end up headless and dead since the small circle of tech added forcefully to his temple, apart from happy memory retrieval, is also a tracker and a bomb.

Bone-tired and wanting to go back to living with in an annoying A.I. voiced ship with a boyfriend who loves him, Yusaku tunes out the wardens shouting as he picks up a laser drill. 

At this point, bringing up happy memories is more of a curse, another piece of torture on this cursed planet.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more ideas for this 'verse, but it's not concrete yet. Idk, once they crystallise I might just make another story and put it into a series. Don't hold your breath though. 
> 
> Poor Yusaku. <s>I think it's some kind of balance thing, considering what I do to Takeru in another thing I'm writing....</s>
> 
> Kudos are appreciated! Though comments are even more loved then that!! ♥
> 
> [Firestorm discord!](https://discord.gg/dhpZN8N) | [Tumblr](https://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/186908227460/firestorm-12k-its-sci-fi-too-because) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lenreli/status/1160169838993534977)


End file.
